


Thanksgiving

by ouatisbae



Series: The adventures of Harley, Ivy and their daughter [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae





	Thanksgiving

Ivy POV

It's been around a year since we brought Vin home from the asylum with us. She has been adjusting well to life in a family and so have Harley and I. I homeschool Vin and Harley works at a nursing home as a psychologist.   
Not many people have been in Vin's life that are steady but we've tried to change that. Selina and Canary come over at least once a week and Batman drops in from time to time to check on us and make sure we're keeping our noses clean. Since the day me and Harley swore off crime we have kept to our word.   
Joker has since been sent out of the area and into a new facility in an unknown location. We hope this means we've seen the last of him. Vin has finally stopped having nightmares every day now they are more sporadic. But she still sleeps in our room which we are fine with because it makes us feel better too.   
Vin comes running into the kitchen the hyenas following her and chasing her around the house. I smile and pull the turkey out of the oven. “Vin, please take the hyenas out of the kitchen while I finish making dinner.” I say and put the turkey on the table.   
She smiles and runs out of the kitchen and into the living room. I finish making the rest of the food and Harley comes into the kitchen and kisses my cheek. “Hey daffodil.” She smiles and hugs me. “Selina should be showing up soon. Along with Canary, Connor and Arrow.”   
I smile and lean against the counter. “Remind me again why we decided having all of these people over was a good idea?”   
“Because we wanted Vin to have all of her family around for Thanksgiving and that means all of these people. And it’s not that many.” She smiles.   
A few minutes later we hear a knock at the door Harley opens it and Vin runs towards the door. “Kitty!” She yells and jumps into her arms.   
“Hey Vinny.” Selina smiles and hugs her. “I brought you something.” She puts Vin down and pulls out a small box and hands it to Vin.  
Vin smiles and opens it. It’s a necklace with a dragon with her name on it. “Thank you Kitty.” She smiles and hugs her again.   
Selina walks in and sits on the couch. “Come sit with me Vin I want to tell you a story.”  
I walk back into the kitchen and finish making the rest of the meal. I set the rest of it on the table as Canary and her family arrive. Vin jumps up from the couch and jumps into Canary’s arms. Thankfully she wasn’t holding Connor because Vin almost toppled her over. “Hey sweetheart.”   
“Dinner’s ready.” I call from the kitchen as I finish setting the table. Everyone begins filing into the kitchen and sitting in the chairs. Vin sits in a chair next to me and Selina. I sit down and kiss the top of Vin’s head and smile at her.   
“Dig in.” Harley smiles and begins piling the food onto her plate. Vin giggles and begins doing the same.   
Everyone eats in silence for a while before Vin speaks up. “Can we play a game or watch a movie or something?” Vin says frustrated. “It’s too quiet.”  
We all laugh and I smile. “That’s up to everyone else but I’ll play a game with you baby girl.”   
Harley smiles. “Anytime kiddo. What game were ya thinking?”

“Just a friendly game of Monopoly.” Vin giggles and runs to get the game. 

“This is a bad idea. You guys know how Vin is when she plays games.” Selina whispers as Vin runs out of the room.   
Over the past year we introduced Vin to board games and we found out she is super competitive and a very sore loser. She tends to flip the board and stomp off into our room to cool off. This game should be very interesting.  
She comes running back in holding the box and smiling widely. "I call being banker." She giggles ands shoves things out of her way to set up the board.   
Canary sets Connor to nap on the couch and she came back to the board fully set up and Vin dealing out money. Arrow looks at the girl mesmerized. He had only met Vin a couple of times but this was the first time he had seen her true personality.  
The game starts out normal enough everyone seems to be having a good time until Vin landed on someone's hotel. I could see her become physically angry and throw her money at Arrow angrily. He shrugs it off but the rest of us could tell this was the beginning of the end. Close to an hour later Vin was throwing a fit and I had to pin her down and carry her into the bedroom to calm down.  
Selina chuckles. "I told you it was a bad idea."  
I shake my head. "She'll get better. It will just take some time."   
A while later Vin walks out of the room with tear stained cheeks. She comes and sits on my lap and faces away from everyone else. She was obviously tired but didn't want to go to bed. I hold her and kiss the top of her head.   
Harley comes over and whispers in her ear. "I bet Uncle Arrow would appreciate an apology."  
Vin pouts but Harley gives her a look of disapproval and she jumps off my lap and walks over to him. "Sorry Arrow." She mumbles under her breathe before coming back over to me and climbing into my lap.   
"Apology accepted little one." He smiles at her.   
Canary smiles. "Maybe I could teach you how to control your anger next time you come to visit."   
Vin smiles and nods at her before jumping off my lap and hugging Canary's side. "I'd like that." She smiles. "Mommy can we watch a movie before I go to bed?" Vin asks looking back over at me with pleading eyes.   
"I suppose since it's a holiday that would be okay. What movie?" I say smiling at her.  
"Dumbo." She smiles.   
Harley smiles and flashes me a knowing glance then scoops up Vin and heads to the living room.   
"We should get going." Canary smiles. "I'll see you next week."   
Selina smiles and walks into the living room. "Vinny come give me a hug, I'm going home."   
Vin runs to her and hugs her. "Can you come over tomorrow?" She asks smiling up at her.   
Selina looks at me and I nod. "Of course I'll be over to see you tomorrow. I love you Vinny."  
"I love you too Kitty." Vin says and hugs her not letting go.   
Selina kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Selina leaves with Canary and the others, leaving us by ourselves once more.   
Harley puts on the movie and the three of us cuddle up on the couch. Vin is wrapped up around me and Harley is holding the other side of her. The hyenas lay protectively in front of Vin and Harley. I pet their heads in praise and smile.   
When Baby Mine comes on Vin hugs me tighter and smiles beginning to fall asleep. By the end of the movie she is asleep and I smile. Harley looks at her and we both think the same thing. I carry her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed with us. Something that normally only happened when she had nightmares but tonight seemed like the right night to do so. Because life was at its greatest.


End file.
